Lucivar
by TwistedLittleAngel
Summary: Sometimes, its hard to live on just hope... Pre-Janelle, M/M, Incest. Rated T for lack of Explicit Content


**Hey all! I'm TLA, and this is my first story for the Black Jewels Trilogy. I love this series, and I've always wanted to write a story for Lucivar (One of my favorite characters ever, if I'm honest). I normally write stories for Harry Potter, but I plan on seriously beefing up these catagories too : )**

**Hope you all like them!**

**Because it's a smaller reader pool for these stories, please review. I love reviews : )**

**888888888**

_This one-shot takes place somewhere in the time period of the years pre-Janelle, in the lives of Lucivar and Daemon during their various court functions. _

"Sometimes, Bastard, you seem almost civil."

"Well, Prick, sometimes being civil gets you more than the alternative." Daemon Sadi looked at Lucivar and smiled, a genuine flare of emotion that surprised the rest of the room.

It was the first private function that the two brothers had attended together where the room was not ice cold to the touch. The two of them had avoided each other with tactful grace during the first section of the meeting—preferring to look at each other from across the room, sending small glances that were only noticeable to the two of them.

But now the party was waning down, and they couldn't avoid each other any longer. After a tedious conversation with one of the lesser witches in Dorothea's court, Daemon Sadi had fled to the patio, which had been graced in the shadowy moonlight that had pervaded the evening. A few minutes later, Lucivar had discreetly followed him.

"It's getting worse, Bastard." Lucivar said quietly. He flexed his wings imperceptibly. Daemon flared his nostrils.

"What is, Prick?" Daemon's cool, ever-cultured voice seemed to have a rougher edge. Lucivar shivered slightly at the tone. Setting his hands on the balcony railing and staring out into the dark, he sighed.

"The endlessness of it all. Knowing that every day, for the rest of my life, I will wake up to this. Just this. And every night, when I want to go to sleep, all that will await me is this." He gestured to the people in the glimmering lights behind them. "I'm beginning to feel old, Bastard. Real old."

Daemon looked over at his brother, and noticed the depths of his eyes. Lucivar had never seemed out of hope before. It had always been Daemon—cold, cruel, violate Daemon who succumbed to the hopelessness. What had happened to break Lucivar?

"It will not always be like this. You know that, Prick. Tersa told us. _She is coming_." Daemon sent out a psychic probe, a tendril of feeling out towards his brother, trying to taste his emotions.

Pain. A brief flicker of hope at the mention of Witch, but it was quickly followed by desolation.

Daemon let out a breath. Lucivar had given up.

"Lucivar." Daemon said abruptly, his tone demanding. He would fix this. Whatever it took—he would fix this. Lucivar had to survive to see Witch.

Lucivar turned and looked at him, bitterness in his eyes. His face, normally carved from implacable stone, was unusually vulnerable. "What, Bastard? Here to tell me that I should wait a couple more centuries, millennia, before I begin to think of peace?" He laughed bitterly.

"No, Lucivar. You will not have to wait centuries."

"Mother Night, Daemon, don't mock me." Lucivar turned his face towards the night again, and Daemon reached out and yanked his face back towards his own. Lucivar let out a small gasp.

"I'm not mocking you, brother. And you won't be alone."

"Why, Daemon." Lucivar asked, his voice lowered to a husky whisper. Daemon had left his fingers gripping Lucivar's jaw.

"Because, Lucivar. You have me."

And with that, Daemon plunged his mouth to Lucivar's own, claiming him in a vicious kiss. There was nothing gentle or forgiving about it—the Sadist's pleasure was out to play.

Lucivar folded, surrendering to the kiss before his began to revive his spirits. Brought back to a sense of self by Daemon's kiss, he began to push back. The brothers dueled for dominance, their tongues lashing against each other's teeth.

Daemon grabbed Lucivar's hair and yanked it back, causing Lucivar to groan into Daemon's brutal mouth. "I remembered, Prick. Would you like me to show you what else I remembered from the last time?"

**A/N: And there it is : )**

**I know its very short, but I really just wanted to create a short snippet—like a snapshot—of what a potential clandestine meeting between the two brothers would have been like. I think it works better (and fits in more realistically) with the sex staying an enigma. **

**Please review! **

**TLA**


End file.
